


Straight Arrow

by coatlaxopeuh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, alternative universe, cool kid is not really cool, greaser/nerd vibe, jack is straight and continues to think it, old crush from the past, sexual thoughts but not bad, typical high school from moviess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatlaxopeuh/pseuds/coatlaxopeuh
Summary: Jack is one of the biggest and baddest greaser of school. He had everything, he got all the chicks and power. What more would he want? Until one day after being in the same class with this pretty nerd, everything just turned upside down..well sorta. Trying to make himself believe that he was straight and totally "not" after the pretty boy, he'll soon realize who and how he fell in love.





	

Heard of finding yourself? A great journey that everyone goes to figure out who they really are. Simple thing possibly and who knows it would be the fasting thing to do than going through the “high school” following that journey, well, no one told Jack that anyone can change even when they thought they found themselves. Well they can shove off.  

 

Jack is one of the toughest guys in school, the bully of all bullies. He had everyone down on their knees and would always kiss his ass. Jack felt he fit into that position the moment he became the leader of the gang. But something was off. He had all the babes around him and had all the teachers fear him. Though it wasn’t so pleasant. It’s been like that since the beginning of freshmen year. Jack never had feelings for anyone-nothing. Even when he was with some chick during the time. It was fun, a good fucking here and there, yet, he couldn’t stop thinking. Thinking about him.

 

Jack smacked his hand down on the desk, frustrated with himself for even having that thought. Everyone around him were confused and worried. Has something happened that they needed to flee to safety? No. Only one of them should be afraid. Jack had him on his sight, this tall, lanky, brunette that’s been haunting him in his dreams. Very pleasurable dreams that makes him shiver. Him with the brunette as he kisses him, biting those pink soft lips, hearing those moans as he--. Not again.

“AruUUUGGgh! I’M FUCKING STRAIGHT GODDAMNIT!!” Jack shouted, forgetting that he was spying on the brunette. He froze up when the brunette made eye contact with him. Jack scrabbled around trying figure out if he should try to hide himself now or run for it. He decided to run off but met his fate by slamming against the wall he somehow didn’t notice. With the wall being in the way, he fell down on his ass. Covering his face from the pain (and embarrassment) he un covered himself to look around if that brunette saw the whole thing. Then a hand appeared in front of his face.

 

‘Shit,shit,shit,shit,pleasedon’tbehim,pleasedon’tbehim’ Jack thought to himself while staring at the hand. He slowly traced to whose hand it was until he meant their eyes.

 

‘Oh fuck me’ Jack mentally punched himself in the face. He put on his smug look and took the brunettes hands. Soft. Strange, he knew-er- thought about how soft he would feel but, not like this. As he was pulled up, Jack fixed his leather jacket and hair. Even though it was perfectly fine, he just wanted to look appealing to the brunette. Try to “woo” him with his charming good looks.

“…um,er…uh thanks… I guess”. What was that. Jack, Handsome Jack, the one and only stuttering like a fool. And to who, this kid in front of him?! What is it that he should be shying away from? It’s not like he has feelings for this guy. Even though they hanged out together for a stupid project it’s not like he was attracted to the way his cheeks had a light tint of pink when they spoke, or those glossy lips that looked so delicious to kiss, have those lips around his coc- no, no, no. The brunette spoke, breaking Jacks daydream. “ Y-your welcome…Jack. So, hey, um, were you looking for the study group that I told you about”? The brunette stared at Jack to his eyes but shifted his gaze. The brunette was slowly getting pink not easy to tell that he was blushing. ‘Oh? What’s this?’ Jack stood still for a moment checking his little pumpkin squirming, then realized what he was asked?

 

“Yeah, yeah I was. Was looking around for you-your group, the study group. Haha. But I forgot I had a.. uh little errand to run.” Jack lightly clapped his hands together and sway front and back. He didn’t know that the brunette asked to join him and his group to study. He remembered him saying something. He was mostly focused by those lips moving. Well at least he wasn’t caught spying.

 

* * *

 

A few days past after the little situation Jack faced and things just got worst. Mostly for him. First, he was walking around with Nisha and Wilhelm talking about their favorite spot to hang out to go to after class or now. Then that’s when he spotted trouble. Jack slowly stopped himself from the two and heading towards to the hallway. Nisha shouted out for Jack to get moving but he waved them to go on ahead. Nisha was annoyed then shrugged it off. She and Wilhelm continued on their walk to their hangout.

 

Jack hid behind the wall. Spying on who the guy was that’s flirting with his kitten. Well, he’s not dating the brunette or even consider dating him. No just curious, making sure he’s alright. Jack doesn’t worry about others, nope. Only him, himself…he would walk away and just bully the brunette afterwards like he always does when they hang out. Yup. Just walk away. Any moment now. Or so he thought he could. This sensation in his stomach, is it anger? Jack knows when he’s angry and this doesn’t feel this heavy. Is this…is this jealousy? What is he jealous of? Any girl that he dated always cheated with him or go off for some other guy and never cared. But to have this feeling over a guy was not normal. He’s straight, he knows it very well. He was with so many chicks and liked it. Liked it when he thought of the brunette screaming his name out.

 

Then it hit him. He saw it was that jock August the brunette always talked about. That’s the only thing Jack remembers from their conversations. Heck even from texts messages. Jack wanted to call the brunette out and take him away from that stupid jock. Only he doesn’t know his name. For four years he never remembered his name, even with having so many projects with him he doesn’t know. “Fuck” Jack sighed out and face palmed himself. Jack slid his hand over his mouth, tapping his finger on his lips. One way to attracted the brunette’s attention was-

“Hey nerd! When you’re done flirting why don’t you come hangout with me?! At least I won’t ditch you later for some cheerleader.” Jack smiled as the brunette turned crimson red with his eyes wide. He looked like he was going to cry. It’s a good look on him. Jack shifted his gaze towards August. They stared at each other, giving their death glares but Jack always wins. Besides it’s true, that bastard could break his pumpkins heart by going after some cheerleader. He doesn’t stoop that low, basically everyone he was with cheated on him. The brunette turned to look at August and saw that he glared at Jack. He was shocked that he did that. Maybe it was possible that he’ll end up being used.

 

Jack was about to walk away when he heard his name being called out. “Jack! Wait up!” The brunette sprinted towards him and hugged him. The brunette let go and grabbed Jack by the arm to lead them out of the hallway. ‘This is new.’ Jack thought to himself. This brought him to smile a bit.

 

Jack let the brunette lead the way to wherever it is he wanted to go. To his surprise they were skipping class to go to, who knows where. A few moment of silence has passed and Jack had to break it off.

“So where are we going, exactly? School’s back there, I don’t know why _you’re_ ditching. Ha.” Jack was responded by silence. Was he mad at him for what he did? He would’ve got a smack in the head instead of getting a hug, so what? Jack was left alone with his thoughts trying to figure out what was going on. None of the pieces were fitting together. The Jack spoke again. “Hey, kiddo, if you’re planning on killing me for what I did, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to butt in your business. Just wanted to play around and whatever. You know how I get when it comes to you. You’re cute when you’re-“ The brunette suddenly stopped. Jack noticed that he did, was he going to blow up or something? Oh no. He spilled the beans. Not really about how he….felt about the brunette? Jack never called him “cute” only using pet names when they started hanging out more. He usually does that when he wants to attract someone. ‘Shit, does the kid know? No it’s not that obvious…is it?’ Jack looked like a deer in high sight. The brunette turned around, his cheeks were red but was smiling. He giggled, and looked at Jack lovingly, “I knew you liked but I never thought you would like me like that”. He was smiling so much that it hit Jack to remember something, like a memory. ‘Rhys… The one from middle school. Hm, no wondered he looked familiar. I thought it was a girl’s name?”   


End file.
